


What Could Have Been

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: As Light runs to his death, he thinks how his life could have been.





	What Could Have Been

As I try to escape, I see my life literally flash before my eyes. People often use this expression, but I truly mean it. I see how my life could have been; no - should have been. I could have been a police officer with a beautiful girlfriend and friends like 'L.' I could have been successful and respected like my father. Instead, I let myself become distracted and allowed an inanimate object become the center of my universe. It became my weapon.

At first, it was about justice; It was about punishing those who deserved to be. But then it became 'whoever gets in my way will be punished also.' Once these self-centered thoughts cornered my mind, the me I had been all those years before vanished, and I took on the identity of 'Kira.' Perhaps the criminals deserved it, but for me to assume the role of God was far from just.

My biggest regret is my fathers death because I know I could have prevented it. And now, as I continue to run and my heartbeat slows, I think of my mother and sister, and how they will not only lose my dad, but me as well, leaving them with no man of the house.

My body collapses, the blood pooling beneath me, and the last vision before death calls me is his face.

We could have been friends....


End file.
